five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sting Eucliffe
'Introduction' Personality 'History (Fairy Tail Manga )' Sting was born 400 years ago and was one of the five orphans selected to become one the Dragon Slayers to help defeat Acnologia. He was the taught by Skiadrum who also raised him as his foster son. Under his care he became affiliated with the four other Dragon Slayer children, and met with them several times a year when their foster parents got together for meetings. He started look up to Natsu Dragneel as older brother figure. At some point after, was used as a vessel for Skiadrumto travel to X777 using the Eclipse Gate along with the Dragon Slayers and Anna. However sadly he was separated from the rest of the children and lost most of his memories in the process. At some point before going into the future his father changed his memories into him believing that he killed him. Some unspecified amount of time later, Sting was approached by the Exceed Lector, who saw Sting's strength and wanted to learn how to become stronger, begging to become his disciple. Surprised that Lector wasn't afraid of him, Sting agreed to allow the young Exceed to follow him. At some point Sting and Lector then joined Sabertooth Sting rose in the ranks to become one the Guilds Strongest members. Later at some point Sting implanted Dragon Lacrima becoming a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. He also formed a team Rogue Cheney which then eventually became famously named The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. After defeating an army of dark wizards Sting mentions to Rogue Cheney that the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago have returned. Including Natsu Dragneel this doesn't interest him but then Sting mentions Gajeel Redfox however before the could continue an archer from the Dark Guild they defeated appears and shoots an arrow at them. After intercepting the arrow meant for his partner and eating it, Sting then proceeds to attack the wizard with his Dragon's Roar barley missing him as he does. He then calls him out for abandoning his comrades. Lector and Frosch appear, praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if he wants to fight Natsu, but Rogue expresses his lack of interest once more. Five days later Lector tells that Fairy Tail are planning to participate in the Grand Magic Games Although Rogue remains indifferent towards the matter, Sting exuberantly expresses his joy over the fact. 'Five world War: Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' Sting along the with the 5 other Guild Masters of strongest guilds in the Kingdom of Fiore were invited to the Five World Summit by Chitsujo. 'Post-Invasion Arc' 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' Relationships Powers and Abilities As the Guild Master of the second strongest Guild in Fiore... 'Magic' White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō):A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of the White Dragon. That allows him to manipulate and consume the element Light. The White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy, with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white".134 Sting as a White Dragon Slayer has the ability to consume anything White or light based element as stated by Sting himself. *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Sting's signature Dragon's Roar takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. **'White Dragon's Holy Breath' (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Sting jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process *'White Drive' (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Sting himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Natsu Dragneel, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Sting the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. *'White Dragon's Claw' (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack. *'Holy Ray' (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei) :The user enters a crouched stance, gathering light in their hands. Shortly thereafter, the user opens their hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to the target. This spell can also be used to hit more than one opponent at a time. *'Holy Nova' (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A spell which Sting described as "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The true power of the White Dragon Slayer's most powerful spell, however, remains unknown, as Natsu Dragneel stopped it with a single hand and emerged unscathed from its blast. However, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lore's shock at such a feat hints at the highly destructive capabilities Holy Nova possesses *'Dragon Force' (竜の力ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu) : Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Sting's body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Trivia Category:Sabertooth Category:Alliance Leader Category:Guild Master Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Male Category:Alliance Category:Twin Dragons of Sabertooh Category:Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Hybrid Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Huge Appetite Category:Slayers Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World